The provision of adequate cargo space within an automotive vehicle is often an important vehicle design concern. Modern sport utility vehicles (SUVs), mini-vans, trucks, and certain hybrid vehicles may provide expanded cargo space in the form of cargo bays, holds, or other compartments recessed within the vehicle floor and/or behind internal side panels, within truck beds, or, in the case of SUVs and vans, within a large rear cargo area positioned behind the rear-most row of passenger seats. In a standard coupe-style passenger vehicle or car, cargo space is typically provided within an externally-accessed trunk area or compartment, the volume of which may also be expanded and/or more readily accessed using fold-down rear seats.
Vehicle cargo space within the seating area of the passenger compartment itself is often limited, however, due to the primary passenger-carrying purpose for which the seats are designed. For example, while vehicle seats provide a relatively flat area on which various cargo items may be placed and transported, the seat belts attached thereto are not configured to restrain or secure cargo to the seat during rapid stops or turns. Also, while many vehicles now include small hooks or anchors for securing grocery bags, these devices may not be ideally suited to securing relatively large and/or heavier items placed on the vehicle seat.